Un cahier étrange
by shanaXkotone
Summary: (présence de personnage OCC) Quoi? c'est la vérité?. Il voulait être sûr afin de ne pas avoir de doute. Shonen-ai. Endou et ...


**Titre :** un cahier étrange.  
**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Level-5 les possèdent.  
**genres : **Romance, Shonen-ai, (Attention, cette fic contient quelques allusions Homosexuel, donc si vous êtes Homophobe, veuillez ne pas lire)  
**Paring : **Endou x ?  
**Résumé fic 1 : **Quoi? c'est la vérité? Il voulait être sûr afin de ne pas avoir de doute.  
Shonen-ai. Endou et ...

Bonne lecture :

* * *

Depuis quelques jours il avait une rumeur qui circulait, elle racontait qu'Endou possédait un journal intime. Elle venait de Fudou, donc peut de personne la croyait au départ. Mais les footballeurs avaient remarqué que l'idiot tenait toujours un cahier et quand quelqu'un voulait s'approcher de lui alors qu'il le contemplait, d'un seul coup le livre se fermait rapidement et brusquement puis avec l'aide d'un cadenas Endou le clôturait. Les habitués du club de foot avaient fait une réunion au soir sans leur capitaine. Même Kidou qui récoltait toujours des informations avant de formuler son opinons aux autres était presque sûr que Endou Mamoru  
possédait un journal intime.

-Alors, pourquoi le Capitaine dispose d'un cahier intime ? demanda Kazemaru.

-Moi, si j'aurais écrit un journal intime c'est que je serais tombé amoureux, expliqua Kabeyama.

Tout le monde dans la salle avaient eu un choc. Endou être amoureux. Impossible, pas qu'il soit sans sentiment, mais c'est que Endou était aveugle, alors il croit que c'est juste de l'amitié. Exemple : Lorsque le capitaine avait eu un « rendez-vous » avec Fuyuppe il avait réagi comme d'habitude. Il n'avait montré aucune émotion sauf de l'amitié.

-Non…. pas possible.

-euh.. Je disais cela comme ça…

Beaucoup de personnes parurent soulager. Goenji , Hiroto , Kazemaru , kidou , Tobitaka , Natsumi ,…

-Moi, je crois que Endou est vraiment amoureux, dit le coach Ibiki en rentrant dans le local.

Puis cela furent un deuxième choques pour les membres du club. Cela venait de l'ancien coach donc c'était surement vrai. Endou était peut être tombé amoureux -malgré cette révélation quelques personnes penser que cela était imaginable-.

* * *

Le Lendemain vers le portail du collège.

-Endou ! , cria Ichinose.

Ce dernier lui avait sauté au coup. Cela fessait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu suite à son voyage en Amérique.

-Alors comme ça t'es amoureux ! Dit, c'est qui ?, questionna Kazuya.

Tout le reste de l'équipe d'Inazuma Japon et Someaka – c'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas partie de l'équipe…- étaient arrivés pile à ce moment. Ils décidèrent de se cacher derrière un grand t'arbre pour espionner.

-de toi !

L'étonnement d'Ichinose s'apercevait avec une bouche impossible à fermer suite à l'annonce.

-HIEN !?

-Aussi de Kazemaru , rappliqua le plus brun.

Kazemaru derrière l'arbre était rouge. Et tout le monde le regardé. Un couple à deux…. C'est quoi se délire !

-Hien ?!

- aussi de Goenji.

-euh… de tout le monde ?

-Oui.

A ce moment-là, Endou afficha son grand sourire. Kidou se délogea de sa cachette avec énervement pour s'avancer sur le lieu de la scène. C'était toujours pareil, Endou aimé tout le monde!? Il n'avait pas quelqu'un qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil plus qu'une autre?

Cependant, il se rappela des mots de son ancien coach, Endou désirait une personne. Est-ce vrai?

A l'instant il n'avait pas déclaré, qui aimer encore une fois chacun de nous à Ichinose ?  
Il tira sur sa cape rouge pour montrer sa prestance puis marcha jusqu'à son capitaine, droit dans les yeux, il le fixait. Il lâcha cette phrase pour le questionnait:

-Il n'a pas une seule personne que tu aimes plus que d'autre ?

Il voulait savoir. Ne plus avoir de doute. Au fond de lui ça le démangeait.

- si, avoua-t-il avec ses pupilles noisettes qui scrutaient Kidou.

Alors c'était vrai. Quelqu'un avait réussi. Un soulageant le traversait ainsi qu'un alourdissement, cependant, il était curieux.

-C'est qui?

Endou suite à la question posée par Kidou était vraiment en train de réfléchir. Devrait-il le dire ? Puis la sonnerie des cours retenties. Et il courut vers sa classe.

-Répond moi, insista Kidou.

Pour toute réponse, Endou c'était arrêté dans son élan et tourna la tête avec un magnifique sourire. Puis partie. Kidou resta sur place sans pouvoir agir contre se sourire, il était encore déboussolé.

Après avoir aperçu le sérieux dans les yeux de kidou, Goenji devina l'adversaire de taille qui devra affronter. Cela allait être extrêmement difficile.

Puis Hiroto remarqua le cahier et la clef du cadenas d'Endou qui était tombés au sol.

-Alors on regarde à l'intérieur ?, interrogea Kazemaru

Hiroto et Kidou furent oui de la tête. Après tout, tout le monde voulais savoir. Il prit leur souffle et un, deux, trois ils défirent le Cadenas. Alors qu'ils allaient l'ouvrirent, la vois de Tobitaka déclara qu'un journal intime ça reste intime. De qu'elle droit eux pouvait le lire ? Dedans Endou a marqué ses sentiments, ses pensées ! Ils n'ont aucun droit de le lire. C'est un journal intime pas un magazine ! Il faut le rendre. Car lire un journal intime est une trahison. On ne peut pas se permettre de lire ses secrets.

Les secrets ça doivent restaient secret ? non ?. Au pire s'ils veulent vraiment savoir qu'es qui se passe dans la tête du capitaine, il faut demander au concerner! Pas à un bouquin ! Le message était clair. Il ne fallait absolument ne pas lire ! Mais Fudou persister à l'ouvrir. Il avait pris le livre, commença à le déverrouiller mais Kidou et Hiroto c'étaient jetés sur lui.

-Je ne te permettrais jamais de lire ce cahier, tu ne le mérite pas, s'interposa Someoka.

Une bataille entre eux deux c'était déclarer.

-Calmer vous, On ferait mieux de aller en classe, prononça Goenji avec énervement.

Mais c'est à ce moment-là que le cahier chuta des mains de Fudou. Tout le monde vit un manga sur une scène Shonen-ai presque Yaoi sur le livre grand ouvert d'Endou. Deux Garçons étaient tombés l'un sur l'autre en mangent une glace. Le blond profitant de cette action et commença à léchait le visage de l'autre pour enlever le chocolat fondants de la glace. Le garçon au-dessous commencer à se débattre, mais….. Ahh, il faut tourner la page suivante pour connaître la suite… – quelle dommage-

Tout le monde rougissait face à l'action qui se déroulait sur leurs yeux. Pas à cause de l'action du cahier, mais parce que Fudou et Goenji furent sans le vouloir un kiss en ce relevant lors du ramassage de l'objet au sol. Et une bataille suivit ce geste. A présent ils se positionnaient l'un sur l'autre avec de la sueur pour attraper l'autre et lui faire subir mille et une torture.

C'était un joli petit Kiss. Et tout le monde pensait au personnage du Manga.

-Donc ce n'était pas un journal intime mais un manga, conclura Kazemaru.

-Donc Endou est gay, rappliqua Hiroto.

-Peut-être pas, répondu Someoka, il ne faut pas avoir de conclusion trop vite.

Un petit silence c'était mis en place, les footballeurs étaient en train de réfléchir. Alors Ichinose se décida d'intervenir pour éclaircir les esprits.

-Vous savez, c'est moi qu'il l'ai dessinait ce manga dans un de mes colis que j'avais envoyé, car Endou m'avait dit qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un garçon, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. dit Ichinose.

Yhoua, on en apprend des choses .La conclusion de Hiroto était bonne. Apparemment, Ichinose aussi était gay. On connaît une fille avec des cheveux bleus qui va être très déçue que son Darling aime les gars.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tout le monde était surpris sauf Someoka qui s'affichait un peu énervé parce que il n'eut n'est pas raison pour l'orientation de son ami –juste pour ça… -.

- et c'est que maintenant que nous dit ce truc ? ! Nous qui croyons que c'était un journal intime è_é !

L'américain se gratta l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné.

-Alors c'est qui ? réclama en même temps Goenji, Hiroto , Kazemaru et Kidou

A cet instant-là, les quatre garçons se regardèrent avec quelques lancer d'éclairs, ce qui fût sourire le reste de la bande.

- je croyais que c'était toi, déclara l'américain en montrant Shuuya, vu comment tu t'entends avec lui, mais…

-Mais, coupa Goenji avec un peu de colère. Pour l'instant Hiroto, Kazemaru et l'ancien capitaine des Teikakou étaient soulagés. On élimine un adversaire.

- Mais vu le kiss avec Fudou. Vous êtes ensembles, non ?

Les deux concerner se fixaient, et pensèrent à cette phrase « Moi aimé ce gars IMPOSSIBLE!» Puis se retournèrent et déclarèrent:

-J'aime Endou, pas ce gars ! Rappliquèrent Fudou et Goenji à la même seconde

Le petit groupe les observa suite à cette révélation. Goenji suite à cela était rouge pivoine, pareille pour le brun à pot de gel. Ils l'avaient dit sans faire gaffe.

C'était sorti tout seul.

-Qu'elle jolie révélation de la part de vous deux, fit Fubuki, Mais je crois que les sentiments de Kidou, Kazemaru, Tobitaka , Hiroto , Tachibukai et encore d'autres sont les mêmes. Hien ?

Encore du rouge.

-Alors c'est qui, Ichinose ? interrogea Kidou ignorant Fubuki tout comme les concernés.

-Il me l'a jamais dit…..

Le soulagement de beaucoup de people se montrait, mais l'Inazuma Japon et Someoka étaient déçus de pas savoir.

* * *

Le collège Raimon ainsi que l'équipes Inazuma Japon organisèrent une sortie d'un mois à la montagne. Afin de profiter des vacances d'hivers et faire de la patinoire sur la demande du coach Ibiki ainsi que du principal pour redonner le moral, mais surtout pour avancer les choses sur la relation d'Endou.

Mais notre jeune capitaine ne savait pas vraiment faire du patinage. Il tombait tous les cinq, deux minutes. Donc Goenji c'était portait volontaire pour l'aider. Suite à cela Fudou arriva sur la piste en bousculant Goenji lorsqu'il aida notre cher capitaine. Endou se demanda qu'es qui se passait entre eux deux pour avoir une t'elle tension de rivalité. De l'amour?

Non, c'était juste une grande amitié selon le brun.

Il les laissa entre eux et alla voir Tobitaka qui se recoiffer tous les cinq minutes à l'aide de son peigne, car lui aussi n'arrêtait pas de tomber.

-De l'aide ? demanda le brun.

L'ancien délinquant refusa, il ne voulait pas qu'il voit sa faiblesse. C'était une question de fierté. Alors que Tobitaka allait encore faire une chut, Endou le prit par les mains pour l'empêcher, mais cela ne marcha pas et ils tombèrent tous les deux (mais pas l'un sur l'autre) sur la glace. Ce qui leur fit doucement glousser.

-j'avoue que moi aussi je ne suis pas doué, Alors apprenons ensemble ?

Le capitaine avait encore se sourire dont il montrait toutes ses dents blanches. Tobitaka accepta, de toute façon après avoir vus ce visage du brun il ne pouvait rien refusé. Après tout, ce n'était plus vraiment une question de fierté puisque le capitaine tombait lui aussi. Ils étaient au même niveau, donc il n'eut pas honte.

A ce moment-là Kidou arrêta son affrontement de patin à glace contre Fubuki. Il s'approcha d'Endou, mais Kazemaru à grande vitesse lui avait foncé dessus. Kidou tomba joliment sur Endou pour son plus grand plaisir, car le génie sentie son torse et sa peau douce et Kazemaru se prit joliment la glace toute froide pour son plus grand malheur : ses pauvres lèvres toute douces ne pouvait plus se décoller du sol.

Après plusieurs semaine aux camps de la montagne, tout le monde savait en pratiquer –ils apprennent vite-, Goenji n'arrêtait pas ses rivalités avec Fudou. Le coach Ibiki décida de mettre un ballon sur la glace pour mouvementer l'excitation des joueurs. Cependant pour une fois, il eut une grande bataille pour choisirent les équipes car pas mal de monde voulais ce mettre avec Endou comme goal. Le capitaine remarqua, le triste tachimukai qui se sentait un peu ignoré car tout le monde voulait Endou et non lui pour la place du goal donc le second avait pris son air sérieux et sourit.

-Au lieu de faire un match. Pourquoi ne pas faire équipe pour pouvoir mettre un but dans les cages de tachimukai? Et moi je m'entraine avec mon Libéro.

Tout le monde était okay. Grace à l'entrainement, les joueurs savaient patiner vite et avec souplesse. Tobitaka se tenait encore sur la piste avec un peu de mal, mas cela avançait. Le pro de la glisse, Fubuki esquivait et fonçait avec grâce et souplesse ses adversaires, mais il n'avait pas de grande différence avec Kidou et ses pingouins empereurs. –le foot avec les patins je ne crois pas que c'est trop possible … mais c'est des pros^^-

C'est avec le sourire que l'entrainement continua bien que l'équipe Inazuma Japon et Someoka se fatiguèrent au bout de plusieurs temps de jeu, mais ils n'étaient pas tous à bout de force. Dans la bataille ils restaient: Fubuki, Hiroto, Fudou, Goenji et Endou qui était devenu entre-temps le goal. Kazemaru et Kidou feuilletaient le manga d'Ichinose sur un banc. Les autres membres de l'équipe et Someoka concentraient sur le match ne remarquèrent pas ces deux lecteurs qui aimer bien ce cahier.

-Bravo , Hiroto joli but.

Endou l'avait encore encourageait. Goenji et Fudou doublaient de rigueur suite à cette réplique. Alors que Fudou marqua un but, Endou regarda ailleurs. Le brun vu que Kidou scrutait son cahier avec Kazemaru sourire aux lèvres. Le capitaine était soulager que ce genre de lecture ne les dégouttèrent pas et au contraire ils apprécièrent ce manga.

Il décida que demain il dirait ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas peur, du moins c'est ce qui se répétait en boucle dans son cerveau. Mais, savoir que c'est demain qui lui confessera ses sentiments lui donnait au fond de lui, une angoisse ainsi qu'une excitation. Demain….

Demain… Il se déclarerait. Il était impatient. Il stressait, il avait peur, il était excité.

Tant de sentiment contraire à gérer, c'était assez difficile.

* * *

C'était aujourd'hui le grand jour. Endou termina de mettre son Kimono avec l'aide de son ami Hiroto, depuis peu, c'était le seul au courant avec Ichinose de la personne qu'Endou aimait. Hier soir, le roux avait écouté la conversation par erreur de l'américain et de son capitaine. Le garçon qui revenait de son voyage insista vraiment pour savoir et le brun lui confia. Le roux eu un choc et décida de sortir de sa cachette pour savoir si c'était la vérité, à ce moment-là Endou n'avait pas hésité et hochait la tête.

Hiroto semblait un peu triste que cela ne soit pas lui. Au fond, Il avait un peu mal, mais malgré tout il ne voulait pas que l'amitié qu'Endou lui porte tombe en éclat, donc il choisit de chercher une autre personne même si cela serait difficile car après tout Endou était la seul personne qui réussissait à lui montrait la lumière. S'il n'avait pas frayé son chemin il demeurait encore dans les ténèbres sans se rendre compte de toutes ses erreurs.

Grâce à Endou il rencontrait des amis de confiance, et ne connut plus la solitude. Le roux promis d'aider son capitaine. En tant qu'ami il pouvait bien l'aider.

- parle-en à Goenji. Il t'aime énormément, il ne pourra pas te refuser, conseilla Hiroto en regardant le magnifique kimono de Endou.

- oui je sais, répondu le brun avec mini sourire moins certain que d'habitude.

* * *

Au soir, Mamoru vu Goenji en chemin, assis dans l'herbe sur la petite colline, en tenu simple, en train de regardait les étoiles, ses cheveux blancs comme la neige flottaient dans la brise du soir. Endou s'assis à ses côtés pour lui parler. Goenji le remarqua est décida de l'écouter. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à que Shuuya remarqua, un comportement non habituel sur son ami, il semblait hésité et se perdait dans ses propos et parfois bafouillait.

-Bon aller, va si, dis-moi ce qui se passe dans ta tête conseilla Goenji.

Une brise d'air accueillante pris place. Le brun reprit son souffle, il sentait que c'était le bon moment pour lui avouer. C'est avec son corps plus détendu qui répondu à l'attente de l'attaquant:

- j'avais longuement hésité à en parler aux autres tant que je ne l'avais pas dit, mais j'angoisse un tout petit peu. Bon .. voilà. j'aime Kidou. Et je voudrais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider, déclara Endou en se relevant après s'être gratté la tête.

Goenji avait senti qu'il avait perdu. Il baissa la tête puis les yeux, et s'énerva. Pourquoi Kidou et pas lui ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais Endou était son ami, c'est lui qui lui a permis d'accomplir ses rêves, de pouvoir jouer au foot alors qu'il avait abandonné donc en tant qu'ami il devait subir. Même si Endou était tout pour lui. Si ce n'était pas lui, peu importe ce qui compte, c'était que Endou soit heureux. Cependant cette phrase lui laissa un gout amer, de défaite. Il devait cacher c'est sentiment, car ça servait à quoi de le dire alors qu'il ne l'aime pas ?

-Goenji, interpella Endou, Ça va ?

-Oui c'est rien, soupira l'argenter d'un air triste que son capitaine remarqua directement, Alors tu veux que je t'aide en quoi ?

- On l'a fait pas à moi. Dit moi ce qui cloche ! Ça t'embête tant que ça que j'aime Kidou ?

Il aimait vraiment pas, cet phrase, elle avait un goût amer qu'il n'arrivait pas accepter. Malgré la réponse qui ne venait pas, Endou remarqua directement que son ami n'était vraiment pas en forme. Il devait être content pour lui, mais semblait attristé. Le brun avait quatorze ans et il tombait enfin amoureux, Alors pourquoi son ami le regardait avec des yeux aussi triste et peiné ? Le capitaine ne comprenait pas, il secoua son ami. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas réagis. Mais qu'es qui t'arrive Goenji ?

Endou semblait plus qu'inquiet.

-Endou …. Je dois t'avouer une chose, il releva la tête tout en reprenant de l'air, Je… t'aime, murmura ce dernier en baissant ses yeux au sol.

Il ne voulait pas voir la réaction, car de toute façon il le savait déjà. Ça fait mal. Il ne l'avait que murmuré, en espérant qu'il ne l'entende pas, mais qu'il l'entende malgré tout.

Il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Finalement Il l'avait dit ! A quoi cela servait ? il sera rejetait. Ce mot revenait sans cesse au plus profond de son crâne, ça se répétait, ça le détruisait. Punaise ! C'était sorti tout seul. Au sol il arracha l'herbe, pour se défouler –je vous rappelle qui est encore assis-. L'amour, ça fait mal quand ce n'ai pas réciproque, mais dans le cas contraire, c'est …

- Désoler Goenji pour moi tu es mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon rival est ces places tiennes une énorme place dans mon cœur, mais j'aime vraiment Kidou, poursuivi le brun en se mettant à regardait une étoile, mettant un goût amer dans la bouche de Shuuya. Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré je crois que je serais quelqu'un de vraiment différent. Grâce à toi j'ai réussi à franchir des obstacles. Tu es mon meilleur ami, déclara-t-il intensément droit dans les pupilles ébènes de l'argenté. Mais pour moi Kidou est la personne qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Il m'a fait connaître un autre sentiment que l'amitié. Alors désoler Goenji de pas avoir les mêmes sentiments que toi, alors que tu es une personne formidable, termina-t-il en fermant le poing car il devina la peine que possédait son meilleur ami à cause de lui.

Ça fessait mal. Shuuya le ressentit. Il se fessait rejeter. Il serra les dents, avant de se relevait précipitamment.

-Arrête de dire que je suis une incroyable personne alors que tu m'aime pas, cracha l'attaquant, cela fait encore plus mal, Mais les choses au clair. Dit tout simplement que je suis moins important. Cela serait moins douloureux et plus facile pour t'oublier.

Goenji voulait l'oublier. Non ! Il ne voulait pas, et de toute façon il ne pouvait pas. Alors que ce dernier se leva pour partir, il fit un pas et Endou tête baisé le retenu par le bout sa veste. L'argenté s'énerva:

- Pourquoi me retiens-tu ? Tu te trompes de personne. Ou me confonds-tu avec Kidou ? Ce n'est pas moi qui as étais choisi, alors pourquoi me retient tu ?

-tu es mon meilleur ami ! Tu sais très bien que je ne te laisserais jamais partir. Alors ne me tourne pas le dos comme tu le fait!, rouspéta le plus petit des collégiens.

Les mots d'Endou sonnaient d'une voix sérieuse. Goenji un ami qu'on ne peut remplacer. Un ami sur qui on peut compter. Un ami avec qui on peut tout ce dire, il ne l'abandonnerait jamais ! C'était son meilleur ami ! Un rôle qu'il devait accomplir comme il se doit, cependant en ce moment le brun était en colère contre lui-même car il savait qu'il causait de la peine à la personne qui lui a fait vivre des aventures incroyables. Où le mot souvenir n'avait plus d'importance, car chaque lendemain en sa compagnie c'était un nouveau jour, où le moment présent était le plus important. Goenji voulait savoir l'importance que le capitaine lui accorder. Donc il lui proposa sur un ton menaçant:

- C'est soit moi, soit kidou. Choisis.

La question qu'on ne peut choisir, Goenji le savait. Il était vraiment dure sur ses paroles, Cependant il savait que grâce à cela Kidou ne triomphera peut être pas. Cependant cette méthode était dégelasse. Il l'attendait tout de même la réponse, même si à cet instant il se détestait.

- Tu sais déjà ma réponse, soupira Endou, Je ne pourrais pas. Ces places ne sont pas les mêmes, mais elles ont toutes une signification très forte. Sans l'une de ces places, je ne parviendrais pas apprécier l'autre. Un goût amer serait présent, C'est peut être égoïste, mais je m'en excuse pas.

- c'est vrai tes égoïstes! Tu veux que je reste ton meilleur ami, tu veux que j'accepte tes sentiments, sans prendre en compte les miens, ragea le garçon en secouant les bras pour exprimer son désaccord.

Goenji le connaissait, Endou n'était pas du tout cela. Il était une personne gentille, et souriante et jamais il serait égoïste au point de penser qu'a lui. Si le Blanco relatait cela, c'est que la jalousie remportait sur son âme et conscient – c'est quoi cette phrase?- . Et cela il le savait. Dans l'histoire c'était lui le coupable de cette dispute.

Il avait remarqué une larme sur la joue douce du brun. Il lui avait fait du mal. Pourquoi les humains on conscient de leurs actes qu'après avoir fait du mal aux personnes qui leurs sont chers?

-Désoler, répondu le brun avec une larme à l'œil. J'aime Kidou même si tu es mon meilleur ami cela ne changerait pas. Désoler si je suis égoïste, mais je ne veux pas perdre un des deux.

Pourquoi Le brun rejette la faute sur lui?! A chaque fois c'est pareille. Il n'avait rien fait. C'était comme ça. Il aime juste Kidou. C'était lui le fautif.

La jalousie prend le contrôle des hommes. Goenji parti avec un «désoler». Il fessait encore du mal autours de lui, sa sœur, son père et maintenant Lui.

Au final il ne l'avait même pas aidé… c'était ça être un meilleur ami? Non. Ce soir-là Goenji c'était mordu la langue, il se reprocha toute la conversation. Il ferma le poing de sa paume pour apaiser sa colère. Il s'en voulait d'être comme ça. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, ceci était une mauvaise passe à passer. Demain cela ira peut être mieux, le temps aide et la nuit porte conseil. Mais il s'en voudra toute sa vie.

Endou était resté pendant une bonne heure à contempler le ciel. Il savait que son ami ne le pensait pas réellement.

Et au final, il n'avait pas pu demander à Goenji de lui prendre en photos avec Kidou.

Mais, comme on dit, l'amour est plus fort que tout et il gardait le sourire, car bientôt, il verrait la personne qui aimait.

* * *

Il chercha Kidou. Il Lui avait promis de regarder le feu d'artifice ensemble. Il regarda à gauche ensuite à droite. Il ne le voyait pas.

Le feu d'artifice commença enfin. Le brun aperçoit Kidou vers un stand de limonade, il le prit par le bras est l'emmena au loin pour regarder ensemble le feu d'artifice. Le sourire aux lèvres. Les Boom, Boom des deux cœurs et des Feux c'était élancer dans un grand sourire. A cet instant il était heureux, il oublia même sa dispute avec Goenji. Tout ce qui comptait c'était le moment présent et la personne à ses côtés.

- C'était Magnifique, fut Kidou après la fin du spectacle dans le ciel.

-Oui, comme je te l'avais dit. Te rappelles-tu du jour où tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais jamais vus un feu d'artifice? Je t'ais promis qu'on allait le regarder ensemble.

Le sourire dissimulé de Kidou était vraiment joyeux. Comment oublier ce jour. C'était cette journée là où on lui avait lancé un charme et qu'il était tombé amoureux de son capitaine. Abracadabra n'était pourtant pas la formule, la recette était juste l'amour ou peut-être que son sourire, qui sait?

-Oui, ce jour-là, souffla Kidou d'apaisement, c'était la première fois qu'on c'était rencontré, j'avais cinq ans et tu étais un invité au manoir. Tu m'avais aidé à faire la cuisine pour eux suite au départ de madame pour un travail. On était vraiment déborder. Nous n'étions que cinq en cuisine et je n'arrêtais pas de te disputer car tu savais que faire des gaffes, sourira-t-il en se rappelant de ce moment-là, J'ai dû au moins perdre une bonne centaine d'euros suite à la vaisselle que tu cassais et des ingrédients que tu gaspillais.

Il prit une pause pour se rappeler se ces événements tout en fixant le brun juste à coter de lui.

- Mais à la fin, continua l'héritier de la cape rouge, on avait fait cinquante repas en trois heures et tu m'avais même donné un kiss sur la joue pour me dire que jamais on devait abandonner.

Il eut un grand sourire, en se remémorant cette scène. Et puis Endou poursuivit l'histoire.

-Après on s'est vu au collège Raimon sur le stade de foot, on était même adversaire tu te rappel ?

Dire qu'aujourd'hui il était dans la même équipe et qu'il s'entendait totalement bien, alors qu'au départ le bouclé l'avait détesté, cet époque semble très loin.

-sauf que t'avais beaucoup changé et que je t'avais pas reconnu. Tu étais tellement fort, que quand j'ai réussi à arrêter ton but j'étais tellement existé remémora le porteur du bandeau orange en recevant des frisons de palpitation en se rappelant de ce jour je voulais à nouveau te combattre et te défier. En ni repensant, Cette journée-là ton regard, était vraiment terrifiant rajoutât-il pour le taquiner mais maintenant tu as changé.

Il donna un coup d'épaule à Kidou, tout en s'amusant. Ils s'amusèrent dans l'herbe à se chatouiller, afin de taquiner l'autre. Les rayons de la pleine Lune illuminèrent ses deux êtres inséparables.

- moi je t'avais reconnu, avoua Kidou avant de reprendre la suite, Le jour d'après que tu m'avais fait un kiss, tous les jours j'attendais que tu reviennes à ma demeure, mais tu es jamais venu. Alors quand je t'ai vu au collège Raimon j'étais en colère après toi car tu m'avais laissé seul, et tu souriais aux autres comme tu le fessais avec moi, mais j'étais aussi surpris de te revoir et quand tu as arrêté mon but dit Kidou en fixant sa main j'étais moi aussi fasciné. Tu es le seul qui l'avait arrêté. Depuis des années tu es spécial.

La discussion continua avec une magnifique image, un sourire qui était déployé. Les yeux d'Endou fixaient les lunettes de Kidou. C'était l'heure de déclarait ses sentiments. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent doucement pour enfin se rencontrer. C'était doux. Ainsi débuta leur histoire et leurs premier kiss à quatorze ans. Mais amoureusement le bouclé se replongea dans ces lèvres pures et douces pour enfin l'approfondir. Un ballait dansant débuta.

Tous les deux voulaient prendre le dessus sur le baiser. Leurs langues ce touchèrent. Puis, A bout de souffle, Kidou reprit sa respiration et continua son geste tout de suite après afin de marquer l'événement. Le temps c'était arrêté pour nos deux bruns.

Kazemaru avec Tobitaka insistèrent à la scène. Le bleuté prit des photos de loin, mais avec un zoom parfait. Ils étaient heureux pour Endou, il avait rencontré sa moitié. Après quartorze années.

Kaidou et Endou restèrent dans l'herbe à parler de tout et de rien, tout en s'échangèrent quelques baisers par ci par là, qui interrompaient leur conversation. Ils profitèrent de cette nuit étoilée et de la lumière de la lune planant au-dessus d'eux. Endou, détenait son ange à côté de lui pour le faire planer dans leur monde.

-Alors c'est moi?, demanda lui à lunette, La personne que tu aimes plus que tout au monde?

-Idiot, bien sûr!

C'était un bon jour pour Kidou. Déjà il avait regardé le feu d'artifice avec lui. Et maintenant ses sentiments demeuraient réciproques.

* * *

Quelques dizaine de minutes plus tard. Quand Goenji partit suite à sa discutions avec Endou.

-Goenji, Je pensais pas que tu étais aussi dure. Tu aurais vu le regard d'Endou. Il était vraiment triste, se moqua Fudou.

- ...

- Tu l'as même laissé planter comme un chien, poursuit-il.

-...

Goenji était assez contrarié, et le brun ne l'aidait pas à ce calmer, donc quand Fudou ouvra sa bouge pour encore faire des siennes, il le regarda et une bataille entre ses deux garçons commença.

-Dit-moi comment toi tu aurais réagi à ma place, fit Goenji en train de faire des chatouilles à Fudou qui l'avait frappé juste avant.

- un peu près pareille, Cependant poursuit-il, Endou est la seul personne qui me fait confiance, et c'est bien le seul. C'est aussi la première personne qui m'a souri autrement qu'un sourire sadique, alors c'est pour cela que j'aurais conservé ma colère en moi. Car pour moi Endou représente pas mal de chose. J'aurais trouvé cela plus difficile à accepter de perdre Endou au lieu de mes sentiments, répliqua-t-il en frappant un coup de poing dans le visage de Goenji, tout en serrant le col de son tee-shirt avec l'autre main.

Goenji avait compris. Il était vraiment triste suite à cette révélation, mais en aucun cas il voulait que l'amitié qu'Endou lui apporte s'arrête. Il avait laissé agir sa colère. Il réagissait comme un parfait idiot. Il avait peut-être perdu face à Kidou, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qui allait perdre la bataille entre Fudou !

Cependant Goenji disposait d'une chose que Kidou ne possédait pas, Endou était son meilleur ami ! Cela ne risquait pas de changer.

* * *

Deux ans plus tard.

Goenji ne s'était toujours pas pardonné ce soir-là et n'oubliait toujours pas ses sentiment pour Endou. Toutefois il c'était fortement rapprocher de Fudou. Hiroto de son coter, sortait avec Kazemaru, qui en ce moment-là, lisait un manga Yaoi à la main. Tobitaka remplaçait le bleuté pour le job des photos de Yaoi entre le capitaine et Kidou. C'était une vie de lycéen en pleine forme.

Endou sortaient avec Kidou depuis maintenant deux ans. Tous les jours ils allaient en cours ensemble, Ils se promenaient dans leurs monde et n'apercevait pas les regards des autres. Sauf peut-être de leur amis. et selon Kidou, le regard que poser Endou sur Goenji était trop important, mais Endou lui disait le contraire.

De plus, Endou était choisi pour être dans l'équipe international pro avec son Kidou. Oui maintenant c'était le sien. Quand il disait à Goenji qui était égoïste...

* * *

FIN!

Comme quoi… je peux écrire vraiment des….trucs… très très guimauves. Bah.

Ceci est une veille fic que j'ai faite il y a trèèèèèèès longtemps, j'ai juste modifié quelques petites choses et mis plus d'importance sur la relation Endou et Goenji…

C'est aussi ma première fic terminé ! Et qui ne fait pas 3 lignes !

Sniff, Goenji, ne respecte pas du tout son caractère. C'est pourtant un personnage que j'adore. Bon désolé pour touteS les fauteS que j'ai faites…

Sinon j'ai adoré marquer l'équipe d'Inazuma Japon ET Someaka x).


End file.
